Fatal misunderstanding
by x0x0.Tina.x0x0
Summary: They always knew that she would be the death of him. R


Title: Fatal Misunderstanding

Summary: Everyone always knew that she would be the death of him.

Rated: T

**(a/n: I hope you enjoy reading this. It is my first one shot so please review to let me know what you thought…x)**

Chuck entered his home prepared for another lonely evening with nothing but his memories to keep him company. He glanced at the picture that now hung on the wall by the door and he couldn't keep away the tears that came to his eyes.

"In time my love we will be together again." Chuck murmured while placing his fingers lightly on the picture. He couldn't help but note how beautiful she looked, he wasn't surprised; Blair always looked beautiful no matter what. It didn't matter though; Chuck would have loved her even if she was the ugliest girl in the world.

"Chuck, we are having dinner and mum wants to come down and have some." Serena called through the door.

"I'm not hungry." Chuck mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear. He then proceeded to start his nightly routine of pouring a glass of scotch and sitting down to remember all the good times him and Blair had shared.

"Lily said that tonight's dinner isn't optional. Plus you shouldn't be alone tonight." Serena argued. She tried opening the door but gave up when she found that it was locked.

"Why won't you leave me grieve?!" Chuck yelled, agitated that Serena wasn't giving up.

"Because Chuck, we left you and your grief alone for two years and now its time to move on." Serena urged.

"How can you say that?! I will never move on! I love her more than life its self!" As soon as Chuck said this he couldn't help but ask himself why he was just sitting there when he could be happy. He could be with Blair.

"I miss her too you know, she was my best friend." Serena admitted leaning against the door trying to hold in her tears.

"Yes, some best friends you are! Just letting her leave!" Chuck didn't really blame Serena; he blamed himself just like everybody else did.

"Don't you dare blame me for what happened! If you had stopped acting like an arrogant ass then maybe she would still be here! It's your fault all this has happened and nobody else's!" Serena screamed tears were now running uncontrollably down her face and she didn't bother trying to stop them. It was useless as soon as she dried one tear another one would take its place.

"Your right, please forgive me." Chuck muttered while downing his scotch. Typical Chuck Bass drowning his sorrows in alchohol.

"No, I didn't mean it! Nobody blames you!" Serena tried to take back her words but it was too late, they were already out in the open.

"You're lying. Everyone blames me." Chuck argued. In truth he wasn't angry with anyone for blaming him; in fact even Chuck blamed Chuck for what happened.

"Please come down for dinner." Serena tried one more time to get him to come down and then she would give up. She prayed that her out burst hadn't sent him into a deeper depression because in truth Serena could never blame Chuck for what had happened; it was Blair's choice not his.

"Well I am kind of hungry." Chuck said as he opened the door and made his way down to the dining room.

Lily and Eric were so shocked to see Chuck that both of them stopped eating as soon as he entered. When Bart was alive Chuck rarely attended dinner; when Bart died it was like an honour to be graced with Chuck's presence during dinner as it was so rare; but when Blair left their lives you would be lucky if you saw Chuck at all let alone have dinner with him, although occasionally Eric and Serena would bump into him in the hallway at school or when he was on his way out to buy more scotch but even then the most they received from him was a grunt.

"Oh Chuck, I am so happy you decided to join us!" Lily beamed. She truly did seem happy that Chuck was joining them for dinner; it almost made Chuck feel bad for ignoring her for most of the past two years.

"Do you guys remember what happened two years ago to this exact day?" Chuck inquired curiously. Chuck was aware that none of them had been quite so dramatic over what had happened as he had; but they must at least remember. _Right?_

"Of course we do." Eric butted in. Chuck smiled at Eric thankfully. He couldn't bare it if she had been forgotten.

"Now let's eat because I am absolutely starved!" Serena complained trying to lighten the mood. Shouldn't she have learnt by now that nothing could make Chuck happy again but Blair?

Dinner was unforgettable. Things almost seemed the way they used to be. Chuck did his best to take part in the conversation and tried to reassure everyone that he was fine and slowly improving.

As soon as dinner was over Chuck politely excused himself saying that he was tired and wanted to get an early night.

"I understand and I wouldn't want to push my luck. Just don't let it be two years before you have a family dinner with us again." Lily urged while embracing him in a hug.

All the way up to his room the same phrase that had been going through his head all night haunted his mind: _I love her more than life its self._

And then he thought again what he was still doing here when he could be with her. He _had _to be with her. With out her he had nothing. With out her _he_ was nothing.

Knowing what he had to do he didn't hesitate in locking the door after he had entered the room. He made his way to his on suite bathroom and took a few of every pill out of the drawer and then proceeded to pour himself a glass of water.

"For you my love!" Chuck announced as he swallowed all of the pills.

His eyes drifted shut and he started to remember the day that he swore never to forget. Because that was his punishment, to remember that day everyday so he can go through the agony of her leaving him again and again…

"_Blair what are you doing here?" Chuck inquired as he put down his school bag._

"_I'm here to give you one last chance." Blair announced confidently, but Chuck knowing her as well as he did could tell how nervous she was. It seemed like she was looking into Chuck's eyes as though she were searching for something._

"_A chance for what?"_

"_Chuck I love you!" Blair declared. Chuck rolled his eyes, she had been saying that all week and he wished she would stop._

"_Yeah, I got the news flash."_

"_Chuck don't you want me?" Blair asked, she looked hurt and Chuck had to look away from her so he poured himself a glass of scotch. Of course Chuck loved Blair, but he would never admit that to her. Plus he knew as soon as he said it she would want to start holding hands, going for romantic walks and doing all the cheesy stuff that couples do; and he liked things the way they were._

"_No Blair I don't love you. Why can't you take a hint?" Chuck replied. He grimaced, he knew he could have worded it better but it was the only way she would let things carry on the way they were. They were happy then; they used to hang out and do the normal thing they always did before when they were just friends but more kissing was involved._

"_So I don't mean anything to you?! I am just another one of your conquests?!" Blair demanded._

_Chuck had an aching feeling in his heart that he had to stop her and tell her that of course he loved her. That he loved her with all his heart. That he had loved her ever since they were little and she used to occupy herself by chasing Nate and he used to wish with all his heart that one day it would be him that she would want to chase. And here they were; Blair fully prepared to chase him, yet he didn't say a word._

"_Now you're getting the picture" He smirked._

_Blair felt her heart break and the pain was unbearable. She wanted to scream or hit something but she knew that wouldn't take the pain away. What hurt the most was knowing that no matter how much he hurt her or what he did she would never stop loving him!_

"_I understand." Blair murmured and then he heard a bang. It was so loud that Chuck thought his ear drums had burst._

_He turned around painfully slowly, terrified of the sight he knew would greet him._

_There was Blair on the floor. A shot gun near her hand. A pool of blood staining her pretty blue dress. She looked so pale it was ghostlike. She looked so cold that Chuck had the urge to put his jacket over her. He looked at her eyes last, because he knew once he looked there he wouldn't be able to look away. Her eyes were glazed open. They weren't the usual vibrant full of life eyes that Chuck had grown to adore; they were black, dull and dead and Chuck felt his heart break looking into them._

_Blair had shot herself in the heart so there was no use in checking her pulse because it was obvious that there was none…_

_Chuck sunk to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. The only word he could get out was "why?"._

_Chuck held her close refusing to let her go even when a maid found them like that three hours later…_

"Chuck, are you alright? I just have this feeling that something is wrong…" Serena inquired. When she heard no response she continued, "It was really decent of you to come to dinner tonight. I know Blair would have wanted you to move on and be happy…"

"Chuck? Are you even in there?" Serena asked slightly annoyed that he wasn't answering. "Chuck?"

Serena still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening and she felt like she had to get into Chuck's room. Like he couldn't be alone right now, she just didn't know why. Either way Serena decided to trust her instincts.

"Eric can you come here please?" Serena yelled.

"What?" Eric asked slightly annoyed.

"Knock down Chuck's door!" Serena ordered impatiently.

"What? Why would…"

"Just do it!" Serena snapped; for some reason she felt like time was running out.

Thanks to Eric's new obsession with karate they had the door open within five minutes. There they saw Chuck laying across his bed starring into space.

"Oh my God!" They said in unison. Seeing the pill bottles on the floor and the half drunk glass of water on the bed side table they both knew what was happening.

"His pulse is still beating, but it's very faint. We need to get him to a hospital right now if there is going to be a single chance that he can make it." Eric stated feeling Chuck's pulse.

"No!" Serena muttered shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyes. She was amazed that she had any tears left to shed after the amount she had cried.

"Serena I'm serious we need to…"

"I'm serious too Eric! We need to let him be with Blair!" Serena sobbed while grabbing hold of Chuck's hand. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone. Eric sat down and watched as his sister's heart broke and the only brother he has ever known killed himself right in front of them.

"Everyone always knew she was going to be the death of him…" Eric muttered half smiling and half crying.

"I love you Blair and now we can be together. Please forgive me." Chuck whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear and if Serena and Eric hadn't been listening so intently they would have missed it. Then Chuck Bass took his last breath before everything went black…

**(a/n: so was it sad enough? I hope it was… anyway so like I said before, please review and let me know what you think…)**


End file.
